From One Day To The Next
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Tootie remembers one of the worst nights of her young life. Will she be able to live through it, or will she fall?


**AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note )**

 **VAVAV**

 **W** ell, this one is to go hand in hand with 'See You Tomorrow'. Enjoy the sadness and despair. But remember, Tootie didn't have magic. So no magical fix for this one.

 **AVAVA**

 **( Tootie Summers )**

 **VAVAV**

 **S** he was dead inside. Everything was gone. Everything that she loved, shattered in the span of one day to the next.

 _'No hope.'_ She thought, as she traced a whitened scar on her wrist.

She had been happy not too long ago. She hadn't yet been able to start dating the love of her life, Timmy Turner. She had been close. So close. But she had started to be happy.

They had gone from awkward moments. To curiosity about each other. Curiosity on Timmy's part, she had always been curious about the boy. To friends. To best friends. She had been so close to her goal.

That was all gone now.

Why?

It had been snuffed out like a candle that hadn't had a chance to reach it's completion. A poor little flame, that fought the strongest winds. That gave off every ounce of light that it could muster. Gave off every bit of warmth that it was able to. Only to be snuffed out, before it was done. Before it had a chance to actually burn it's brightest.

It was gone!

Her light was gone!

She was alone, and it was dark.

Who would snuff out her flame?

Sadly, it was the person that was also the reason for her numbness.

Timmy Turner.

He hadn't dashed her dreams in a way you'd assume. No.

He didn't turn her down. Didn't start dating someone else, or even tell her that he didn't want to be with her. But he snuffed out her candle of hope, with a single phone call.

 **AVAVA**

 _ **S**_ _he had been sitting in her room, getting ready for bed. She had taken her shower, after she had eaten. Brushed her, newly braces free, teeth. Had just changed into her pajamas when Timmy's ring-tone sounded from her phone._

 _It wasn't uncommon for her to get a call from her friend right before bed. Sometimes he called to find out her plans for the next day. Or maybe to find out about an assignment that he had forgotten, and would end up spending hours later than she wanted, helping him with said assignment. Or sometimes he just called to talk. Not about anything in particular. Sometimes he just wanted to talk. About life, school, sometimes she could tell that he had just called, to call._

 _Maybe he was lonely, with his parents always gone. Old enough to not have to have a babysitter. And just needed contact before he slept. And rarely, he'd end up just falling asleep on the phone. It made her feel special that she relaxed him, and put his mind at ease for him to be able to sleep._

 _"Hello," She had said into the receiver as she answered the phone._

 _"Tootie..." His voice had been soft, and quiet. Almost as if he was falling asleep. "Tootie?"_

 _"I'm here Timmy. What's up?" She had been curious what he wanted. He never called while he was sleeping. Never had nightmares, that she knew about anyways._

 _""Please... don't cry..." he sounded like he had been the one crying._

 _"What's wrong, Timmy?" She had been panicked._

 _"I don't want to live..." He had started, but she interrupted._

 _"No... No, Timmy. Don't even talk like that. Please. Don't... I'm going to..." She had started looking for her shoes, not even bothering to change clothes. It wasn't that far to his house. She could run. She'd be there in a few minutes._

 _"Too. Late." She heard a sound that sounded like his phone hitting the floor._

 _'No!' she screamed in her mind, even as her mouth called his name, "Timmy?"_

 _No answer._

 _She had run out of her room, almost knocking over her sister, Vicki, in the process. Which had upset the older redhead, who chased her sister, though Tootie hadn't known that at the time. She would realize that her sister had been behind her later. At that moment, only getting to Timmy existed, it was all that mattered. As her legs had carried her as fast as she could to her friends house. Had carried her to the house that held her hope. Held her candle in the wind._

 _She gripped the door handle that was locked. It couldn't be! It needed to be open!_

 _"What the Hell!?" She had heard, and now knew that it had been Vicki, as she threw her phone through the glass window of the Turner's door. Reaching in she unlocked the door, and ran in side. She hadn't even realized at the time she had cut herself. She didn't care. She felt nothing but fear. Fear for her little flame._

 _She ran up the stairs, no knowing about the other footsteps behind her._

 _Had Vicki realized that something was wrong now? She didn't know. Didn't even know her sister had been behind her yet._

 _Through the hallway, through the doorway to Timmy's room._

 _The light had been on in his room. Computer had been left on, a movie paused. And he was on his bed, his eyes barely open, blood ran down his palm, dripping from his fingers, to join the pool under. To stain the hard wood below it. To leave a reminder that someone had once been there. That he wouldn't be forgotten. That he had existed._

 _"Timmy!" She cried looking at him. His eyes opened a little, though not much._

 _"Sorry... don't... cry..." He muttered softly. His voice barely above a whisper. Her flame was dimming. His eyes looked foggy. The flame was burning out. "It'll be alright._

 _"Please... Please don't go! I'm begging you Timmy. Don't go!" She begged him, she rapped her small hands around his wrist, trying desperately to stop the blood flow. "I'm begging you, don't leave."_

 _"Don't... cry... don't... cry... Don't g-go... He had continued though, it didn't make sense anymore. It was like she was the one that was leaving. He had become delirious. Then he looked up at her. His eyes looked clearer. "I... love..."_

 _Her flame couldn't stand up to the windstorm. The flame had been snuffed out. She had watched as his eyes lost focus. She heard the last breath he took._

 **AVAVA**

 **S** he held the blade in her hands.

What was the point in continuing?

She couldn't feel. She couldn't love.

She wasn't sad... she wasn't depressed. She was nothing.

She laid back on her bed, and used the simple blade to slice across her wrist, across the old scar. She hissed in pain, at least she felt that.

She watched the blood flow.

"No..." She heard a voice it was soft, almost like it didn't exist, she looked around, but saw nothing...

She laid her head back and looked at the ceiling fan. Wasn't she supposed to be afraid? Scared? She wasn't. She felt relaxed. She closed her eyes.

She felt a smile pull at her lips.

"Please, come help her..." she opened her eyes, looking for the voice.

She would be with him soon. "Timmy?"

"I am here. I am always here." She looked around frantically. She knew that voice.

"Timmy?" She whispered. Then he stood there. The more blurry everything became, the more he came into focus.

"Tootie... Wake up." He said sadly. "Don't go. Please. Don't leave me."

"I'm coming." she whispered.

"Open you're eyes. I'm begging you!" She felt a tightness in her chest.

 **AVAVA**

 **E** verything was white and bright.

"She's awake!" Timmy's voice almost cried. She could barely see him. He was blurry. "Oh, Tootie."

She felt something against her chest.

"Mr Turner... Mr Turner, you have to move. Please." The something on her chest was gone. "Miss Summers?"

"Do you know what day it is?" The same voice asked. She didn't. "Your name?"

"T...Trudy." She found it hard to speak. Was this what it was like when you were dead?

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

"He-aven? He-ll? I d-don't kn-ow." She didn't know. She was supposed to go to Hell, when she committed suicide. But it was so bright and white here.

"No. You're at Dimmsdale General Hospital. You're alive. Even if you tried your hardest to not be."

She didn't understand. What was happening?

"But Timmy... he's... he's dead."

 **AVAVA**

 **"T** hat's..." Timmy looked over at her. As she explained what happened. He moved from the chair he was in, and wrapped his arms around her.

"It felt so real." Tootie whispered.

Everything she remembered about Timmy's dead, had happened. In reverse. She had been the caller that night. She had been the one to cut her wrist. He had been the one that broke down her door. He had been the one to cry beside her, as her sister called an ambulance. Only difference. He succeeded in holding her flesh together, where she hadn't been able to hold his.

"Don't leave me." He whispered in her ear. "I love you, Tootie."

 **AVAVA**

 **( Author's Note 2 )**

 **VAVAV**

 **W** ell, like I said. No magical fix. But still, I got you in the end. So, I win.


End file.
